The present invention relates to an outer operational device for a panic exit door lock and, more particularly, to an outer operational device that includes a handle for retracting a latch of a lock for a panic exit door lock and that can be locked or unlocked through electric control.
A wide variety of locks with differing structures and differing functions has been proposed for different places, providing versatile options for the users. A type of panic exit door lock includes a lock mounted in a door and inner and outer operational devices mounted to inner and outer sides of the door. Each of the inner and outer operational devices includes a driving rod extending through the door into a case of the lock and operatively connected to the latch. The inner operational device includes an operative member that can be pressed to retract the latch through transmission by the driving rod. The outer operational device includes a handle that can be rotated to retract the latch. The door can be opened when the latch is retracted. Instead of using a lockable mechanism in the outer operational device, a cylinder is used for locking or unlocking purposes. The latch can not be retracted when in a locking state, because the handle of the outer operational device can not be rotated. The handle includes a stem extending in a radial direction perpendicular to the rotating direction of the handle. When in the locking state, the interior elements of the lock could be damaged by the torque acting on the handle through transmission by the driving rod of the outer operational device. In this case, the inner and outer operational devices must be detached from the door for replacement and/or maintenance, which is troublesome. Furthermore, a metal key is required for operating the cylinder.